


Memories

by Lyviel



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: They traveled through time and defied death to be together, but what happens when Klaus wakes up with no memory of the past few years? He doesn't recognize Dave or this life they've built together and Dave is faced with the very real fear that he might lose the love of his life forever.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Memories

Dave sat up a little in bed, but was reluctant to move farther. He didn’t want to risk waking Klaus, not when he actually looked like he was sleeping peacefully for a change. With his head now in his lap, though, he was in the perfect position for Dave to run his fingers through his hair while he studied his face.

Dave felt like there was a warmth spreading through his chest and he couldn’t help but smile down at Klaus, feeling so incredibly fond. He never thought it was possible to be this happy, to feel so in love. They’d built a life for themselves and he couldn’t have been happier in it. His smile only widened as Klaus slowly began to rouse, with the remnants of the previous day’s eyeliner slightly smudged and that same sweet expression he always wore as he came back to himself, like he was truly at peace.

“Good morning,” Dave said, still running his fingers through his hair.

“Oh, hey, uh, handsome,” Klaus said, but there was a bit of hesitancy in his voice. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but what was your name again?”

“What?” Dave said with a laugh. Usually he could play along better, but he had no idea where this joke could be going.

“The best nights are the ones you can’t remember, am I right?” Klaus said, drawing away instead of pulling closer like he usually did. Instead, he stumbled out of bed in search of his clothes. “So you know I had a great time last night and all, I just don’t think I caught your name.”

“It’s Dave,” he said, confused but trying to play along. “You know, your boyfriend?”

“Oh, woah, pump the breaks there, guy,” Klaus said, raising a hand as if to brush him away after he pulled his shirt on over his head. “I said I had a great time, but I’m not really the dating type. Don’t get me wrong, you’re cute and all, very hot,” and here he looked Dave up and down, but there was nothing familiar in that look, none of the usual fondness or their shared history and it chilled Dave to the bone. “But I gotta get back out there and see where my fortune leads.”

“You-- what? You really don’t know me?” Dave said, uncertainty making his gut churn, but Klaus’ expression told him he didn’t. 

This seemed like too cruel a joke to play on anyone, so it had to be true, and Dave felt a horrible sense of dread, terrified that there might be something incredibly wrong. What if Klaus was ill or hurt? What even caused memory loss like this? Shock and fear distracted his racing mind and he almost didn’t realize when Klaus made to leave.

“Wait, hold on,” Dave said, stepping quickly forward as Klaus tried to make his way to the door of their bedroom. 

He didn’t want to block the exit entirely, to make him feel like he was trapping him here, so he stayed several paces farther than he wanted, but his desperation was probably more than enough to unsettle him. At least Klaus stopped, crossing his arms over his chest and eying him with suspicion. 

“We’ve been together for a couple years now,” Dave said. “You live here, we both do.”

“Yeah, right, okay,” Klaus said, rolling his eyes and muttering, “Someone’s a little desperate.”

“No, look, it’s true! I have pictures--” 

Maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say, he probably sounded like some creepy stalker who doctored a bunch of pictures of them together. Klaus strode past him, looking for the exit.

“Look, I’m flattered and all,” Klaus began, not turning around.

“I’m not making this up,” Dave said, truly panicking now as he followed him. “Let me call Diego--”

“Right,” Klaus said, laughing out loud. “You shoulda stopped while you were ahead. Maybe next time you try to kidnap someone, do a little more research. Pretty sure he’s not gonna answer any calls about me.”

“Please,” Dave said, and maybe his sincerity was genuine enough because it did cause Klaus to pause. “Please, just give me one minute to call him, then if you still want to go, I won’t stop you.”

“Fine, whatever, go ahead,” Klaus said, crossing his arms and looking around the room as if disinterested. “But only because I can’t wait to see Diego tell you off. You know he wears knives all the time, right?”

Dave was too relieved to say anything or even attempt some sort of joke back. Instead, he grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Diego. He held his breath until he heard him pick up.

“Diego?” he said, feeling breathless. Klaus rolled his eyes as if he didn’t believe he was actually talking to him. “It’s Dave.”

“Yes, Dave, I know it’s you,” came the sleepy voice on the other end. “What do you want?”

“I’m here with Klaus. He doesn’t seem to know who I am.”

“Is this some kind of joke?”

“I don’t think so,” Dave said, half turning away as he continued in a quieter voice, some of his desperation seeping through. “I don’t know what to do, he wants to leave--” 

“Give him the phone.”

Dave did as instructed and Klaus gave him an amused look.

“Hello? Wait, it’s actually you?” Klaus said into the receiver, and then he too turned away slightly, lowering his voice. “What the hell, Diego. Who is this guy? What are you both playing at?”

Dave fidgeted nervously, not sure what to do or say. It was a strange feeling, looking at Klaus while missing him desperately, wishing he could talk to him. He was scared and he hadn’t felt this alone since they’d met. And of course, through it all was a horrible sense of guilt, wondering if this was his fault somehow. If he was hurt, Dave should have noticed. But then, what if he had been the one to hurt Klaus?

“Okay, fine, whatever,” Klaus snapped into the phone before hanging up and handing it back. “He says he’s on his way.”

“Oh, okay,” Dave said, putting the phone aside as he desperately tried to think of something to say. “Do you-- want some breakfast? Coffee?” 

“No, I’m good,” Klaus said. Dave knew him well enough to know he was trying to appear casual and uncaring as he wandered around their living room, but he was definitely on edge. “So, Dave, huh?”

“Yup, that’s me,” he said with a nervous laugh.

It was weird, watching Klaus scrutinize their belongings. They’d gotten them together, but now Dave felt strangely self conscious. Maybe too much of Dave’s own aesthetic was in the weird picture they’d found at a second hand store and hung above the mantle, or maybe Klaus hadn’t actually liked the ugly furry armchair they’d found by a dumpster as much as he said he had. And worst of all was knowing that the moment he saw something he didn’t like, he’d probably be out the door and who knows if Dave would ever see him again then.

“Well, I gotta hand it to you, it is pretty cozy here,” Klaus said, dropping down onto the couch, throwing his feet up on the coffee table. “How long have I been here?”

“We’ve been living here about eight months now, I think,” Dave said. 

“Eight months, huh,” Klaus said, nodding along. “You won’t mind if I poke around a bit more, then. See what things I’ve left around.”

“Of course not,” Dave said, slightly encouraged by the idea, hoping something might look familiar. 

Dave took Klaus’ place on the couch as he began to open closets and cupboards. He wanted to give him space, not wanting to make him feel crowded in his own home. After a few minutes, though, Klaus looked outright disturbed as he found clothes that fit him and shoes he’d wear by the front door. Dave was trying to decide if it would help or just make everything worse if he stepped in to try to comfort him, it had to be terrifying losing his memory. Thankfully Diego arrived before anything could happen. He just barged in, having a spare key to the place. 

“Diego,” Klaus said, stalking back out into the living room. “What the hell is going on?” But then he turned to Dave to add, “A little privacy?”

Dave nodded numbly and headed into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. It was probably for the best. He felt like he was on the edge of breaking as well. He knew he didn’t mean it, but seeing Klaus look at him like a stranger, like he was unwelcome and getting in the way; he dropped his head into his hands, scrubbing at his face, trying to will away the tears. He didn’t really want to get emotional in front of either of them, not right now. Klaus needed him to be strong. Or, maybe he didn’t. Maybe that was just wishful thinking. Maybe he’d never need him again. 

“What the hell happened?” Diego demanded, bursting through the bedroom door and slamming it closed behind him again. “What did you do? Why can’t he remember anything?” 

“I don’t-- I don’t know,” Dave said desperately. “Nothing different happened, we didn’t even go out. What if he’s sick? What if something happened but he didn’t feel like he could tell me? Or, what if I hurt him without realizing? What if he’s regretting all this, and somehow that caused it?”

All of his fears since coming to the future just poured out. Klaus knew most of them, but not how afraid he was that he might one day feel like a burden. If Klaus ever did decide he didn’t want to be with him anymore, how difficult would it be for him to leave? Or would he feel like he had no choice but to stay? And if he did want to go, where would that leave Dave? But more than anything, he was just so terrified for Klaus, every horrible thing that could be medically wrong rushing through his mind. He’d rather he leave him than that. It wasn’t fair. He’d come so far, it wasn’t fair to take that away from Klaus now. 

“Okay, stop, stop,” Diego said, rubbing his face in frustration. “This isn’t helping anything. Just tell me what happened.”

“I don’t know,” Dave said. “We ate leftover pizza last night, watched tv for a bit, then went to bed early.”

“You sure nothing else happened?” Diego asked pointedly.

“Yeah,” Dave said. “We were so tired, we just went straight to bed. I did find it a little strange that he seemed to be sleeping so well, no nightmares or anything, but that was it.”

“Fine,” Diego said. “But if I find so much as one bruise on him--”

He had a dagger in his hand again, twirling it around. It had been awhile since the last time Diego had threatened him. Dave could only nod vaguely, too wrapped up in his own concerns. Besides, if he had somehow hurt Klaus, he wouldn’t blame Diego at all. Apparently satisfied, Diego left the room. Then, after a moment, Dave heard the front door open and close. They’d both left, leaving him there alone with his thoughts. 

He wondered what his life would look like, here in the future displaced in time, all alone. He had always had a hard time picturing the future. Maybe he figured he’d never have one, which was why the military had just made sense. It wasn’t until Klaus that he felt like he could dream. Hope. But none of that mattered when compared to Klaus. He had worked so hard to get here, he’d overcome so much and actually seemed happy. Would he lose all of that too? If he stayed like this and left him, would Klaus at least be able find someone else he could be happy with? 

Dave spent the rest of the day in a haze, not sure what to do with himself, just waiting for news, terrified for Klaus. And the later it got, the worse his fears became. He didn’t even know if they were planning on coming back here after whatever it was they were doing. Hopefully talking to Grace to make sure there was nothing medical going on. That was not a train of thought he wanted to follow, so instead he cleaned the apartment. When he heard the front door opening at last, he wasn’t sure if it was a relief or if it just made him panic even more, having no idea what to expect.

“We haven’t found anything yet, couldn’t find Five either,” Diego said to him, before turning to Klaus. “Stay here. I’ll be back for you in the morning.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine, whatever,” Klaus said, waving a hand dismissively as he left. 

The fact that Diego had left him here should have been a relief, it meant he didn’t think Dave was a danger, but all he could think about was that he still had no idea what was happening to Klaus or how to help him. It had taken such a long time for him to open up at first, Dave didn’t know how to support him without making him feel stifled. 

“So,” Dave began, trying to keep his voice light, trying to think of something funny to say.

“Yeah, I guess I’m staying here for the night,” Klaus said, voice casual. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“Yeah, of course,” Dave said. This was his house, too. He hated that he felt the need to even ask. “You can take the bedroom, I’ll take the couch.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Klaus said with a shrug. “Your loss.”

There was no real chance of Dave sleeping. He was too restless, too afraid, every worst case scenario running through his mind. It never stopped. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there fretting when he heard the floorboards creak. He was up on his feet in moments, wondering if Klaus was trying to leave, or if he’d suddenly remembered everything. But as Klaus left the doorway and approached, moonlight falling across his features, Dave caught sight of his expression and his heart fell. 

Klaus knew exactly how attractive he was and how to use it to his advantage when he wanted to. Sure, sometimes the two of them liked to put in a little extra effort into their appearances for each other, but Klaus had never felt like he needed to actually work for Dave’s attention, not when he was so willing to give it. 

Of course he was beautiful, but there was something disturbing seeing that mask of seduction now, no hint of the openness and honesty and  _ love  _ that had made up their relationship until now. Every moment together was a joy to Dave, they spent more time laughing than not, and this all felt too false, leaving an ache in his chest that Klaus would ever feel the need to do this. 

“I can’t sleep,” Klaus said, standing close enough that he could almost whisper in his ear. “How about instead we see if we can jog my memory, hmm?”

“What brought this on?” Dave asked, mind sluggish from sleep, trying to think what to do.

“Oh, you know,” Klaus said vaguely. “Boredom, mostly. Come on, this can’t be the first time we’ve done this, right?”

“That’s not the point, you barely know who I am.”

“Oh, come on,” Klaus said. “Like that matters. Besides, I’ve gotta thank you somehow.”

“For what?”

“Really?” Klaus said, looking skeptical. “You have to be the reason my brother is actually willing to try to help me when usually he can’t ditch me fast enough. Besides, I know what I could bring to a relationship, and it isn’t much. There’s no way you’ve let me stay here for eight months for nothing. So let me thank you by doing what I do best.”

“Wait,” Dave caught his hands gently as he tried to move closer, thumbs brushing over his knuckles. “You don’t have to-- You don’t owe me anything. We’re in this together, not because of what you can give me, but because I care about you.”

Frustration flashed across Klaus’ face and he stepped away from him, pulling free from Dave’s unresisting hands. 

“Then what the hell  _ do _ you want?” Klaus demanded, beginning to pace, gesturing wildly. “What is this, some sort of fucked up dream? Are you, what, the ghost of Christmas past, here to show me what my life could have been if I hadn’t fucked it all up?”

“No, no,” Dave said quickly. “First of all, Jewish, so definitely not a Christmas ghost. Also it’s May. Second of all; Klaus, you did this. This  _ is _ your life.” Klaus stopped pacing and just stared at him. Dave couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but at least he was listening. “You had a shitty hand dealt to you, but you got to this point all on your own. You’ve worked so hard, and I’m honored to have been able to go through it with you and support you how I could, but you did this yourself. You’re the strongest person I know and my life is better for having met you.”

Maybe it was too much, because suddenly, too quickly for him to react or try to stop him, Klaus turned and walked out through the front door of their apartment and into the night. Dave dropped his head into his hands and took a deep shuddering breath, frustration and exhaustion and the sick fear that sat heavily in his gut that he was doing this all wrong, wondering if he was only making things worse. But he had to pull himself together. He couldn’t go after Klaus himself, he probably didn’t want anything to do with him, but Klaus shouldn’t be alone right now, so he called Diego again. 

Once that was done, Dave headed outside, not really sure what else to do. He didn’t want to follow Klaus and spook him even more, but he couldn’t stay inside either, surrounded by this life they’d built, wondering if it was gone forever. But as he exited the building and reached the sidewalk, he found Klaus sitting at the bus stop only a few feet away. Dave froze, not sure what to do, wondering if he should just turn around and leave, or if that would be even weirder. Klaus spoke before he could make up his mind.

“You know,” he said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, staring down at his clasped hands. “Diego said you were the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“What?” Dave said, glancing around as if he had to be talking to someone else. 

“Even Ben is on your side.”

“Well, that’s good,” Dave said, shifting uncertainly. “It’s hard to tell if your siblings like me or not most of the time. Then again, I guess if it’s Diego, he could still hate me and approve of me at the same time.”

“True,” Klaus chuckled, but there wasn’t much humor in it. Then, he ran a finger up his arm to the crook of his elbow. “I know what it feels like to be sober, and there’s no fresh track marks. Is this really happening?”

“Yeah.”

Klaus groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face in frustration. “All I want to do is go get high and forget all this, but I keep feeling like I’m supposed to come to you. I guess the fact that I’m still here shows something’s changed.” 

“That’s good,” Dave said, hesitantly sitting down beside him. “I’m glad you stayed.” 

“It’s so frustrating,” Klaus said, leaning back and staring up at the stars. “You look familiar, but I can’t remember anything. I’m just so tired.”

“I know, it’s okay. You just need time. We’ll figure this out.”

“Ugh, why do you gotta be so supportive and shit?”

“Oh, this is nothing. I’m holding back right now. Just wait until I get all sickeningly sweet.” Dave joked, nudging his arm. 

Klaus sighed heavily and leaned his head against his shoulder. They were quiet for a time, Dave just wondering what he was thinking. What was he even supposed to do in a situation like this? 

“Will you come back inside?” Dave said eventually. “We don’t have to talk, we can just eat popcorn and watch bad movies. You don’t have to be alone right now unless you want to be.”

It broke his heart the way Klaus looked at him in surprise. He’d been alone for so much of his life, Dave never wanted him to feel like that again. After a moment of thought, Klaus nodded. Dave may not have known how to handle this, but he knew Klaus and put on one of his favorites. It was a relief, slowly watching him relax. 

And seeing him enjoying the movie let Dave enjoy it as well and he must have laughed louder than he’d intended at some dumb joke because suddenly Klaus whipped his head around to stare at him. Before he could ask what was wrong, Klaus launched himself out of the chair and into him, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, kissing him hard before burying his face against his neck.

“Klaus?” Dave asked, too stunned to do more than hold him just as tightly. 

“What the hell,” Klaus said, voice a little shaky. “Of all the things I could have forgotten, why did it have to go and be the only things that I’ve ever actually worked for? I’m not sure I have the energy to seduce you all over again.”

“You? seduce me?” Dave chuckled. “You wish. I definitely made the first move.”

“Well, agree to disagree,” Klaus replied. 

“Hey,” Dave said. “Welcome back.”

Klaus kisses him again, slowly this time, like he wanted to memorize the feel of him so completely that he could never forget again. And Dave held onto him securely, hoping whatever had happened was truly over, too many emotions swirling around in his chest, relief and fear, love and loss, that he thought it all might drown him, tears prickling his eyes. 

“I’m just glad I don’t have to go through all the work of getting sober and changing my life around again,” Klaus said when he finally pulled away enough to breathe, foreheads pressed together. 

“Even if you did, you wouldn’t be going through it alone,” Dave said, brushing his fingers across his cheek. 

That brought a fond smile to Klaus’ face, before he quickly returned to trying to lighten the mood. Sometimes it was easier than trying to process all that fear and joy and he couldn’t begrudge him that. 

“I was so close to just running off, you know,” Klaus said. “What a weird day.”

“Yeah,” Dave laughed, going along with him. “I don’t blame you. How am I supposed to not come across creepy? Is it even possible?”

There was a sudden flash of blue and they both flinched, turning to find Five standing in their living room. 

“Sorry to interrupt the moment,” he said, not looking sorry at all. 

The door burst open next, and Diego sprinted inside, looking disappointed that he hadn’t gotten there first. 

“Doesn’t anyone knock?” Klaus threw himself dramatically back onto the couch beside Dave. 

“We just wanted to let you know it’s all been taken care of,” Diego said. 

“What do you mean?” Dave asked. 

“Someone was trying to mess with the timeline, ended up making it so Klaus never traveled back in time, so he never met you,” Five said, nodding to Dave. “Thankfully I’ve been monitoring things and stopped it. Lucky I did too. Much longer and Dave would have disappeared next.”

“Well, that’s good to know,” Dave said. 

“Your memory might be a bit spotty, but it should clear up in a day or so.”

“Great, like a rash,” Klaus said. “Or maybe a little bruise. It’s not like it’s my brain we’re talking about. Or my life.”

“This is why I monitor things,” Five said simply. 

“Is this anything we need to worry about?” Diego asked. 

“Not if I do my job right. Besides, that should have been the last briefcase. No one else will be dropping in on us again.”

“Other than you?” Dave said. 

“Other than me,” Five said, the corner of his lips twitching up into a slight smile. Then, he turned and headed for the front door. 

“We should really talk about what happened,” Diego said, following him out. “Maybe I can help.”

As the door slammed closed again, Dave sighed heavily and buried his face in Klaus’ shoulder. 

“You doing okay?” Klaus asked, running a hand through his hair, the feeling comforting. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be asking you that.”

“Yeah, but weird shit happens to me all the time. I’m used to it.”

“Are you really?” Dave asked skeptically. 

“Okay, maybe not, but I’m great at not dealing with things.”

“We really gotta work on that,” Dave chuckled.

“I’m always working on something,” Klaus said. “Now it’s your turn. So? How are you doing?”

“It’s a relief to know you’re not hurt or anything, that this is actually over, but I forget how dangerous your lives are, sometimes. I just came so close to losing you.”

“Thankfully, you’re hot enough that I’d probably fall for you all over again anyway,” Klaus said. “Well, hot in a dorky endearing kind of way.”

“Hilarious,” Dave said. “Very funny. Now it’s your turn. How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know,” Klaus said after a heavy pause. “I’ve lost time before, nonstop drugs and alcohol will do that, but this was different. I didn’t like it.”

“I bet that’s the understatement of the year.”

“Okay, fine, it was terrifying,” Klaus finally admitted. 

“You’re okay now. I’m here for you,” Dave said, taking his hand and squeezing it gently before bringing it up to place a kiss to his knuckles. 

“We should probably talk to Five,” Klaus said. “I don’t like the idea that this could happen again.”

“Agreed.”

There was a long pause, the two of them just holding each other. Eventually, Dave got the courage up to speak. 

“Are you happy here? I mean, I know you’ve worked hard to get here, but I don’t want you to feel any obligation to this life. If you aren’t happy, you can say so.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Klaus said. “Is this because of something I said earlier?” 

“I don’t know, I just worry that you’ll feel like you have to stay with me. Even if a time comes when you don’t want to.”

“Hi, I’m Klaus, nice to meet you. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I have no impulse control and I’ve spent the majority of my life fucking people over for five minutes of peace. There’s no chance of all of this being for show. If anything, you should be worried about me tricking you into sticking with me forever. I’m selfish like that.”

“Well, I’ve got good news, then, because there’s no tricking necessary. I’m glad to be here with you,” Dave said. “And you’re not as selfish as you think you are.”

“To you, maybe,” Klaus said. 

“What, you want to fight over this?” Dave asked with a smile. 

“Hey,” Klaus said, his face suddenly so soft. 

“What?” Dave asked, breath catching in his throat, feeling so lucky to be able to love him. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dave said with a sigh, melting into him, foreheads pressed together again. “I’m glad to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back. Especially because I just remembered that the last brownie is mine.”

“Dang it, of all the memories that could have returned first, why that one?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for using Back to the Future time travel rules lol. I'm still not completely sure what the rules are in the show, I just wanted to play around with an idea I had. Let me know what you think!


End file.
